tokio hotel Je suis la première
by Elynatou
Summary: c'est un peu ma vie, ma vie plus une fiction. Comment j'ai été sauvée, et comment je terminerai si ça se passait


**Elles**** m'****ont**** tuée.**

Septembre 2006.

Je sors de cours. Encore une journée de cours. C'est tellement inutile… Je me sens vidée, complètement vidée. Je ne sais pas comment remonter. Je suis à l'arrêt de Bus, devant mon lycée. J'attends ce foutu bus tous les jours, à la même heure, au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes, toujours le même temps. J'attends 30 minutes, parfois plus, mais jamais moins. Je vais rentrer chez moi, me mettre dans mon lit, et pleurer. Pleurer pour tout, toute ma vie, extérioriser toutes les souffrances que j'ai accumulées ce jour. J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi. Judith est à coté de moi. Toujours, elle est comme moi, elle se détruit. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'invente des trucs pour souffrir. Moi je ne fais que les amplifier… Elle est toujours avec moi, du matin au soir, elle se détruit, je me détruis, on se détruit. Lisa est déjà à l'arrêt de bus. J'aime beaucoup Lisa. Mais Lisa respire la joie de vivre. Ou du moins, elle parvient à cacher ce qui ne va pas. Je me sens mal à coté d'elle, je me sens nulle, je me sens moche, je me sens insignifiante. Elle écoute de la musique. J'aime la musique. Je m'y enferme, j'oublie tout grâce à la musique. Je lui demande ce qu'elle écoute. Elle me répond qu'elle écoute un groupe allemand, pas connu en France, qu'elle aime beaucoup. Elle me propose d'écouter. J'hésite. Je n'aime pas l'allemand. Ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre correctement une langue étrangère. Je n'aime que le français. Elle insiste. C'est bien Lisa ça. Je prends un écouteur. J'écoute. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je comprends un peu les paroles. Elle me fait écouter «Rette mich» sa chanson préférée. Mais elle ne peut pas savoir l'effet que cette chanson a sur moi. Elle me transporte, m'emmène loin, me soulage. Je reste tout le trajet à coté de Lisa, avec son écouteur, à écouter ces allemands. J'arrive chez moi 30 minutes plus tard. Je dois laisser Lisa et sa musique. Je rentre chez moi, dépose mes affaires, et m'étend sur mon lit. Je me sens encore plus vide que d'habitude. La musique de Lisa m'a fait un étrange effet. Je pleure, beaucoup. Plus que d'habitude. Je m'endors.

Octobre 2006.

Je n'arrête pas d'écouter ces allemands avec Lisa. A chaque trajet en Bus. J'écoute. Elle me dit d'acheter leur album. Elle m'y accompagne. Je déteste les magasins, j'en ai peur. Je suis malade dans ma tête. J'achète l'album, et je rentre chez moi. Je mets toutes les chansons dans mon MP3, le CD dans ma chaine, je n'écoute plus que ça. Désormais, ils font partie de ma vie. Ils me libèrent de mes souffrances, ils me guérissent dans ma tête. J'apprends à m'ouvrir au monde grâce à Lisa. Je n'ai plus d'idées noires. Désormais, j'ai des amis. Plus des compagnons fantomatiques. Je délaisse Judith et ses idées noires. J'ai abandonné l'idée de la sortir de là en même temps que moi. J'ai des amis, je souris, je ne pleure plus le soir. J'ai Lisa. J'ai eux. J'ai ces quatre allemands qui m'ont aidée à sortir du noir.

Mars 2007.

Je fête mes 18 ans. Ma vie a tellement changé. J'ai 30 personnes pour fêter mon anniversaire autour de moi. Ce sont tous mes amis. Mes premiers vrais amis. En six mois, ma vie s'est éclairée. Mais parmi eux tous, seule Lisa sais comment j'en suis arrivée là. Elle sait qu'elle a sa part de responsabilité. Elle sait que c'est grâce à eux quatre que j'en suis là. Ca parait dur à le comprendre. Mais seule leur musique m'a sauvée. Je commence à collectionner des articles sur eux. Je surfe sur le net pour trouver des infos. Je commence à connaitre autre chose d'eux que leur musique. J'apprends leur vie. Je suis fan. Lisa m'a prise à part. Elle m'offre mon cadeau à l'abri du regard des autres. Le nouvel album. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais le fait de devoir me cacher pour recevoir mon cadeau me peine un peu. EUX, ils sont rejetés. Simplement à cause de leurs styles. Tu aimes, ou tu n'aime pas. Mais tu ne peux pas être neutre. Alors, Lisa et moi, on en a fait notre secret. Personne ne connait notre passion pour ce groupe.

Juillet 2007.

Lisa m'appelle. Je suis en vacances avec mes parents au bord de la plage. Je réponds au téléphone. Elle le dit qu'ils vont faire un concert dans notre ville. Dans notre ville. C'est une occasion inespérée. Pourquoi chez nous et pas ailleurs? Mais je m'en fiche. Je la bénie. Elle illumine mes vacances. Je n'attends plus que le retour chez moi pour acheter ma place.

Deux semaines plus tard, je rentre chez moi. A peine arrivée, je me connecte à internet et je réserve ma place. J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il n'y en ait plus! Mais j'habite quand même dans un bled paumé. Il reste encore beaucoup de place. Le concert ne sera même pas complet.

Désormais, je suis un rayon de soleil. Mes amis me le disent tous. J'illumine leur vie sur mon passage. S'ils savaient…. S'ils savaient ma vie d'avant… Jean me le dit souvent. Je suis belle de bonheur. Mais parfois, il arrive à voir dans mes yeux des choses. Des choses qui me font souffrir et qu'il aimerait connaitre. Des choses qu'il connaitra un jour… quand je serai prête. Il saura attendre. Et je saurais me confier à lui quand j'en aurais besoin.

Octobre 2007.

Concert. Premier concert de ma vie. Je suis tellement impatiente de les voir. Pour moi, ils sont tout. Sans qu'ils le sachent, ils font partie de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Ils sont mon bonheur. Ils sont mon pansement de cœur. Le concert passe. 1h30 de pur bonheur. Ils ne le savent pas, ils ne le sauront jamais, mais ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je les ai vus. Je les ai vus en vrai. Je les ai entendus en vrai. Je les ai aimés en vrai. Ce jour reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Rien ne l'effacera.

_Début__ de la fiction_

Mars 2008.

Nouveau concert. J'ai du me déplacer. Juste pour eux. Partir loin de chez moi, seule. Lisa n'a pas pu venir. Alors j'y suis allée seule. Normal. J'y suis arrivée très en avance. Je suis tout devant, contre les barrières. Dans la fosse, Devant Lui. Devant Bill. Pourquoi là? Je ne sais pas. J'attendu longtemps, je suis écrasé contre les barrières, j'ai mal. Mais je résiste à la douleur. Je veux les revoir, je veux de nouveau rêver, je veux… je les veux eux… j'attends, on chante, on hurle leur nom, on les réclame. Je chante. Je rêve. La lumière s'éteint. Les cris redoublent. Mon cœur s'emballe. Ils arrivent. La musique commence. Le spectacle commence. Ils sont là, devant moi, ils sont là, pour moi. J'oublie qu'il y a des milliers de personnes autour de moi. Je chante avec eux, je pleure pour eux, je ris pour eux. Mon visage doit être illuminé. Mon rire est lumineux, à ce que m'a dit Jean. Mon rire est couvert de larmes. De larmes de joies. Il me regarde, Il me fixe, Il ne me lâche plus du regard. Mon sourire faiblit, puis disparait, les larmes s'arrêtent aussi. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus que ses yeux chocolat. Je suis dans un autre monde. Il détourne son regard et continue son show. Il continu… Il évite mon regard. Moi aussi. Je ne chante plus, je ne souris plus. Je rêve. C'est tout. Il va faire monter quelqu'un sur scène. Tout le monde espère, tout le monde tend les bras. Moi, je me fais toute petite, je ne tends pas les bras, mais au fond de moi, je me surprends à espérer. Son regard m'a troublé, je voudrais le voir de plus près, je voudrais le toucher. Mais je ne veux pas qu'Il me voit. Il s'approche de nous, les filles hurlent son nom, poussent, espèrent. Que ne ferait-on pas pour approcher son idole. Il désigne vers moi. Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés, je cherche qui il a désigné. Le vigil le plus proche s'approche de nous, il Le regarde, l'interroge du regard, puis s'approche encore de nous. Il m'attrape le poignet. Moi? Non, je ne veux pas! J'ai peur! Je ne veux pas, non, laissez moi! Il semble vexé de mon refus, Il me fixe. Il me fait partager sa peine. Je me sens mal. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je cède. Je monte sur la scène. Il me sourit. Il m'interroge. Me demande mon nom. Lucie. Je lui réponds Lucie. Il a du mal à prononcer mon nom, je rigole en l'entendant lutter contre son accent «Leucieu» alors je le lui redis. Doucement, et en articulant dans son oreille «LU-CI» il me sourit et redit mon nom. Cette fois, presque sans accent. Il recommence à chanter. Il me tend le micro. Moi, l'ancien fantôme, je suis avec Lui, sur scène, devant des milliers de personnes. Je me sens vivante. C'est terminé. Il me fait comprendre que je dois redescendre. Il m'accompagne au bord de la scène, là où je pourrais redescendre. Discrètement, il m'embrasse sur la joue, et repart aussi vite. On ne me renvoie pas à ma place, on ne m'envoie pas ailleurs, on me laisse là. J'ai le droit de rester là. Pourquoi?

Le concert se termine. La salle se vide, les lumières se sont allumés. Je voudrais repartir. Rentrer me coucher. Rentrer pleurer. Oui, j'ai besoin de pleurer. J'ai touché un rêve du bout des doigts. Un rêve inaccessible. Un rêve que j'aurai voulu attraper. Un rêve qui est reparti. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Mais j'entends quelqu'un crier «Loucie». Je m'arrête mais ne me retourne pas. J'entends en allemand derrière moi des paroles. Je tente de me souvenir de mes leçons d'école. En vain, je ne comprends pas. Je me retourne, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il est là, Il s'approche de moi, récupère une larme sur ma joue et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux que lui répondre que je n'ai pas compris. Il répète ce qu'il m'a dit, lentement. Je comprends un peu mieux. Il me le redit en anglais et je fini de comprendre. Il voudrait que j'aille avec eux. J'ai peur, la panique s'empare de moi. Non, je veux fuir. Je veux m'envoler ailleurs, je veux quitter ce rêve. Il me prend la main et me tire. Je ne résiste pas beaucoup mais n'essaye cependant pas de le suivre. Je le laisse me trainer. Nous sortons. En face de nous, le van, a notre gauche, des grillages. Derrière les grillages… des filles… des filles qui hurlent lorsqu'Il apparait. Des filles qui hurlent encore plus fort lorsque j'apparais. Il signe quelques papiers, quelques mains, je me cache. J'ai peur. Il monte dans le van et veux que je le rejoigne. Je résiste. «Non». Un seul mot, le seul mot. Il me regarde… il prend ma main. Il y écrit quelque chose. La porte se referme et je reste là. Je regarde ma main. «Appelle-moi» avec un numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi moi?

Je ne sais plus comment, je ne sais plus par qui… mais je suis à l'hôpital. Je suis dans le coma. Je me rappelle juste que je suis repartie après son départ. Je me suis dirigée vers ma voiture. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Ecrasée, battue par des filles, par jalousie, parce qu'Il m'a choisi moi. Je meure dans cet hôpital. Cela fait trois semaines que j'y suis. Mon état empire. Il a annulé sa tournée, Il vient me voir tous les jours. Il se sent responsable. Je lui en veux.

Je suis morte hier. Aujourd'hui on m'enterre, demain, Il fait un concert pour moi. Le dernier concert. Après ils arrêtent…un certain temps… pour moi. Pour punir ces filles. Pour qu'elles les oublient. Je suis la première morte. Et la dernière.


End file.
